


Smile for me

by HeadFullOfFantasy



Series: Kiss it better [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Candles, Coffee Addict Gavin Reed, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Gavin is a reckless Detective, Gavin is still recovering, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Nines is a doctor, Past hurt, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, The boys are on a date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, now a lot of comfort, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfFantasy/pseuds/HeadFullOfFantasy
Summary: Tilting his head back and turning his face up towards the other with a wide smile, Gavin leaned back into the embrace.Nines looked down at him, the emotions swimming in his eyes almost causing the Detective’s heart to stop.“Gosh, did I miss that smile.”After a job gone wrong Gavin is still recovering from his injuries. Nines decides to make good on a promise he gave the Detective right before he got hurt a few months ago and takes the man on a date.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kiss it better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114358
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome back to part 2! I apologize for all the hurt I caused with part 1, but here comes the extremely fluffy comfort! <3 The boys deserve to be happy :3 It's a continuation of Patch me up, but it can also be read as a stand-alone if you don't want the hurting part <3  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Nines, can’t you tell me where we’re going?”

“No. It’s gonna be a surprise.” The doctor only smiled as he turned the car off the main road and onto a small gravel path.

“Seriously, I’m starting to feel kidnapped.” Gavin grumbled, but his heart beat in anticipation. It was the first time leaving the hospital since … since that incident with the drug dealers and the fresh summery wind coming into the car through the slightly opened window felt amazing in his hair.

“Maybe I am.” Nines winked at him, causing the Detective’s heart to skip a beat.

“Oh nooo, someone save me,” he replied in a monotonous voice, but with an audible smile.

Nines just threw him a warm glance and reached out to take his partner’s hand, raising it up to his mouth and pressing a quick kiss on the back.

Gavin felt a traitorous blush expand over his face at the tender gesture. He still wasn’t used to someone treating him like Nines did, who somehow managed to be gentle and at the same time didn’t touch him like he was made of glass. The medical was the only person he didn’t feel pitied by and his presence wasn’t making him miserable. When everyone else had tip toed around him, trying to avoid upsetting the injured man, Nines had stayed and told him his honest opinions. And when the Detective’s emotions had boiled over from frustration over being bed-stricken for months, he had fought with him. Gavin still had to smile at the image of the doc dodging the pudding cup flying towards his face, that horrible hospital food hitting the wall and splattering all over the wallpaper. But the most important thing was that he had stayed, even after being attacked with desert. He had held Gavin in his arms as the Detective bawled his eyes out from the constant pain of his healing wounds straining his nerves, he had stayed at the hospital overnight so Gavin wouldn’t be alone, even crawling into that uncomfortably small bed to soothe the nightmares the Detective jolted out of from time to time.

Looking to the side, Gavin let his gaze rest on the man that had sat next to his bed day and night over the last few months, watching over him and talking to Gavin even in his coma. Nines’ voice was the only thing he remembered from those weeks right after the operation. It had been his anchor in that time of fever dreams and blackness.

“Alright, there we are.”

The Detective’s head turned around to look at where they had come to a halt. Outside the car stretched a wide patch of grass before the ground ultimately fell down a small cliff. The setting sun glowed over the horizon, painting the sky a variety of orange and pink colours.

When Gavin turned back and was about to say something, Nines had already left his seat and rummaged around in the trunk of the car. He walked past his partner’s door with an arm full of stuff before stretching out a blanket on top of the cliff and setting down a seemingly heavy basket next to it. Was … was this a picnic? At 9 pm?

The doctor came back and opened the door to the passenger seat where Gavin still sat with big eyes.

“You’re not serious right now, are you?”

Nines just laughed and reached down to put one arm beneath his former patient’s knees, the other behind his back. Right. Being carried always was a grim reminder that Gavin still wasn’t strong enough to walk on his own, but as soon as he was lifted out of the car, he felt a pair of lips on his temple.

“Stop frowning. You will be able to do everything on your own in a few months.”

The Detective held onto his partner’s neck and threw him an annoyed look while Nines pushed the door close with his elbow.

“You a mind reader now?”

“No, just know you enough to guess what that pout means.”

Gavin hid the small twitch around the edges of his mouth by leaning over Nines’ shoulder as he was carried to the blanket. On one side it felt great to be held by those strong arms, but on the other it always brought home the fact that the Detective himself felt like he wasn’t able to lift more than a penny. Even earlier, when the doctor had picked Gavin up from his room with a wheelchair, it had made him uncomfortable.

Nines set him down before slipping behind him.

“I just hate how weak I am at the moment.”

“Gosh, you must be the most impatient patient I’ve ever had,” the medical chuckled behind him, a warm sound rumbling from his chest while he opened the basket to pull out some candles. Gavin watched as he lit them with a small lighter.

“I’m a Detective, I can’t stand being useless.”

Nines put down the last candle around the blanket, the expression on his face turning serious all of a sudden when he looked up at his partner.

“You’re not useless, Gavin. Goddammit, you barely escaped death. It’s normal for that to take a while to heal.”

The doctor’s eyes fell to Gavin’s stomach where he knew to be band aids under a loose shirt, covering slowly healing bullet wounds and the cuts of the operation he had performed himself. The Detective’s stomach contracted at the thought of how he must have looked that night. He himself hadn’t witnessed a lot of it, but he knew that it had been Nines sewing him back together. By now his broken ribs had grown together again, but he still earned several scars and a metal plate on the back of his skull as it had been cracked like a nut. A pierced lung, internal bleeding and an abdominal trauma. All those horrors reflected in Nines’ eyes as he stared at his lover’s body, reminding Gavin that he hadn’t been the only one suffering. In Nines place, he would have gone crazy.

“I know.” The Detective skidded closer and intertwined their fingers. “Thanks to you. Without you, I wouldn’t be here anymore.”

Those ice blue eyes jumped up to his, filled with anxiety, while he leaned his forehead against the doctor’s.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you had died under my hands,” Nines whispered.

“Stop thinking about it. You saved me, Nines. In more than one way. I owe you my life.”

Gavin closed the space between them and laid his lips on his lover’s as gentle as possible. The touch was soft and reassuring, conveying everything the Detective didn’t find the words for. When they leaned back, both of them wore a small smile.

“So, will you tell me what all of this is?” Gavin asked and gestured towards the basket and the candles.

“I still owed you a date, didn’t I?” Nines smirked at him as Gavin settled between his legs, back leaned against the medical’s chest.

“You don’t owe me shit, Nines,” the Detective replied, pressing a quick kiss to his partner’s cheek though without trying to hide his happiness.

“I promised you and I will keep that promise.”

Gavin turned his face upwards. “How did you even convince the other doc to let me go outside? He said I wasn’t allowed to leave for another week minimum.”

“Well, _this_ doc says otherwise.” He placed a kiss on the bridge of Gavin’s nose, right on top of the old scar. “You could call it a special authorisation. I pulled a few strings because I thought it would be good for you to get outside for a bit. And I am here, should anything happen.”

The Detective nodded at that and directed his gaze back on the setting sun which set the sky on fire, Detroit’s outline standing out black from the colour fest. The view was incredible.

His attention was caught when he heard Nines pulling out stuff from the basket. Cutlery, grapes, some cheese and salad, several sauces and baguette appeared and were arranged next to them.

A warm feeling spread in Gavin’s chest and stretched out into his stomach at the thought of Nines planning this for him. An evening picnic under the open sky, with candles and food while watching the sunset, just them alone on a cliff. A breeze ruffled through the Detective’s hair, warm and pleasant despite the cooling evening air around them. He couldn’t have been happier right now.

“Thank you.”

“Hm?” The doctor turned towards him.

“Thank you. For this. For everything you do for me.”

Nines gaze softened at those words and he wrapped his arms tightly around the Detective’s torso.

“Of course. Always.” While pressing a small kiss to Gavin’s neck and nuzzling his nose behind the man’s ear, he reached for something still lying in the basket. He pulled out a silver thermos bottle and put it into his lover’s hands. “Don’t tell the medical staff I gave this to you.”

The Detective looked down at the jug between his fingers. “What is it?”

“Open it.”

“Uh, more surprises I guess,” Gavin sighed, feeling the lips on his skin turn up into a smirk.

The moment he unscrewed the cap, the smell of freshly brewed coffee was released into the air, steam rising from the hot beverage.

“Is-is that coffee?” The disbelief in his voice made Nines chuckle behind him and the arms around him tightened.

“Thought you would appreciate a cup after only getting that lukewarm swill at the hospital every now and then.”

Gavin was speechless as he stared at the can on his lap, eliciting another wave of warmth washing over him. Never before had anyone listened to him as intently as Nines did. The man even remembered his favourite brand of coffee beans, the smell was unmistakable the strong brew only the Detective seemed to enjoy.

“You remembered.”

“Couldn’t forget my boyfriend’s favourite brand of coffee, could I?”

That made Gavin stop in his motion for a second.

“Sorry, was that too much?”

The Detective hated how insecure and worried Nines’ voice sounded, making him quickly shake his head.

“No, I was just a little overwhelmed. I guess you’re the first person to refer to me as his boyfriend.”

Tilting his head back and turning his face up towards the other with a wide smile, Gavin leaned back into the embrace.

Nines looked down at him, the emotions swimming in his eyes almost causing the Detective’s heart to stop.

“Gosh, did I miss that smile.”

Gavin didn’t know how he had enough sense left to put the lid back onto the can and place it aside before pulling Nines down into a kiss and crashing their mouths together, but apparently he had. One hand was interlaced with Nines’, the fingers of the other tangled in that dark soft hair. He deepened the kiss through pulling the man’s head closer as their lips moved over each other in an intense rhythm and he felt a thumb caressing his jaw. Eagerly opening his mouth, the Detective let his partner’s tongue enter while his own started to explore. God did Nines taste sweet.

With a swift move, Gavin pulled back and turned around before attacking Nines’ lips once more, this time pressing his chest to the medical’s and hitting him with enough impact to make him fall back. The Detective crawled on top of his boyfriend’s torso without stopping to kiss him hungrily, elbows set down to each side of Nines’ head and hands buried in his hair. His tongue had conquered the man’s mouth as he couldn’t get enough of that taste, a row of sharp teeth in the front and warm wetness at the back. Nines’ scent lulled him in, one that always managed to calm Gavin down and he knew he couldn’t fall asleep without anymore. The doctor’s hands roamed over his back, drawing gentle patterns on top of his boyfriend’s shirt and pulling him closer to press their bodies together.

When Gavin finally managed to break away from the other’s soft lips, they were both panting heavily.

“I am so grateful for you,” the Detective whispered breathless, still close to Nines’ face with their noses touching. The other man looked so beautiful in front of him. Shiny, kiss swollen lips, a soft gaze in those silver-blue eyes, ruffled strands of dark hair falling into his forehead. The candlelight and last rays of the sun danced over his pale skin, giving it a warm glow.

“I love you,” Nines breathed against Gavin’s lips before catching them with his own in a slow tender kiss while the first stars of the night appeared above them on the darkening sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope this fixes the hurt of Patch me up! Just the boys on a picnic date, being sappy and romantic. Gosh, I really can't hurt my OTP without fixing it after ^^  
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments and stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
